The Battle of France, the Fall of Paris
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Ludwig has captured Paris! BTW. Fleicite  Paris  is mine! Thanks!


**KRRR: I own Felicite, aka Paris. But only her! **

_June 14, 1940_

Felicite woke with a start as a loud noise interrupted her restless slumber. The blond girl sat up in her bed and gave a cry of alarm as she saw the tall, broad form of Ludwig standing in her doorway.  
>"L-Ludwig…..why are you here? Isn't it enough that you have been raiding all of France since the beginning of the month? What do you want with my Paris?"<p>

Felicite, or Paris, was terrified beyond belief, but she would not give in to the bully that Germany had become through his own bitterness and hatred for her Papa, Francis.

"I am here in the name of the Furher to claim Paris as Germany's."

"Non! You will NOT be taking me or my city!"

By this time, Felicite had risen, standing tall and proud, despite her short height. Ludwig towered over her before glaring.

"Fine. If you will not come peacefully then I shall take you by force."

For the second time that night, Paris gave a sudden shout of terror and protest as Germany lifted her up and over his large shoulder. Turning, the German walked out of her room and out of her home. Poor Felicite could do nothing but scream French profanities as she flailed her legs and punched him in the back with as much strength as she could muster. Germany had been bombing her city for some time now, and the little personification was weak with pain and misery. Her people were crying and though she longed to reach out and comfort them and tell them it would all be all right, she couldn't due to the fact that she was in Ludwig's grasp.

"Let me go this instant, Nazi swine!" she cried, fighting harder to get away from him.

Ludwig merely sighed before reaching up and hitting her pressure point, effectively rendering Felicite unconscious.

_Sometime later_

Germany waited and watched for his hostage to come to. If this had not been war, he would have thought the personification of Paris cute, maybe even pretty. But this was war and his boss had ordered him to capture Paris. Ludwig's attention returned to Felicite as she moaned softly, signaling that she was awake and perhaps a bit hurt.  
>"W…where am I?"<br>"In Berlin."

Felicite's memories came back to her in a rush and the girl screamed in humiliation and anger as she struggled against the ropes tying her down. Ludwig watched with some amusement as she continued to struggle vainly before reaching over to the phone and dialing a number.

"Bonjour."

Ludwig smirked at Francis's weak voice. He had lost Paris and Germany knew that the nation was defeated, at least for the moment.

"Hallo, Francis." He said, chuckling slightly as the Frenchman took in a sharp breath.

"What do you want? You have already taken my darling Felicite and therefore Paris. What more could you want?"

"Nothing. I'm already getting what I want. Revenge on you and the other nations that have allied themselves with you. I have been forced to pay reparations I did not deserve, forcing my country into poverty and suffering."

"And I'm truly sorry for that. But must you make Felicite suffer for OUR rivalry?"

"Oh, Francis. She is your daughter, right? She is merely a means to an end."

Francis growled.  
>"What have you done to her?"<p>

"Nothing as of yet. Surrender to us and you can have her back."

Francis fell silent. He could not surrender the war to Ludwig but at the same time he could not bear to have his Felicite, his Paris, suffer at the hands of the brute.

"Give me a week." Francis said, almost pleadingly to the other nation.

"You have a day."

"That's not enough time!"  
>"It's plenty of time. You do want your daughter back, don't you?" Ludwig suddenly placed the receiver of the phone next to Felicite's mouth and whispered in her ear, "Say hello to Francis, little Paris."<br>_"Papa! Do not surrender! Do not surrender, Papa!" _the girl screamed in French, before gasping as Ludwig's boot connected with her stomach.

"_Felicite? Felicite! __What is he doing to you? Felicite! Paris!" _

"That is quite enough of that, Francis. Surrender to us or lose Paris forever."

Ludwig hung up the phone before turning and leaving Felicite in the dark.

_June 17__th__, 1940_

Ludwig sighed as he saw the glare on Felicite's face.

"Oh, Felicite. Little Paris…it won't be long now and then you'll be back with your father."

"_Condescending Pig! I hope you rot in Hell!" _the blond girl screamed, glaring and struggling as her native tongue poured from her lips.

Ludwig sighed again. He really hated that she refused to learn German. Well, he supposed she would have to learn eventually since her city and the rest of the world would be under German control.

"Ludwig!"  
>The man stood and saluted as his boss entered. Hitler had a look of utter glee on his face as he looked first at Ludwig and then at Paris's personification.<p>

"**France has announced an armistice! In just a few days time, it will be signed and it will be a splendid victory for us!" **

Felicite delicately crinkled her nose at the coarse German language. She couldn't understand them but the look of joy on Hitler's face made her shudder. She listened quietly as Ludwig and his boss exchanged more words before the other man left, leaving the nation and the city alone once more.

"Your precious father has stated he would like an armistice. You will return to him soon."

"_NAZI SWINE! AS SOON AS I AM FREE YOU WILL DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME? DIE!" _

Ludwig's face went blank as he swiftly walked over to Felicite and slapped her, hard. She gasped as her head snapped to the side and he leered at her.

"It would do you some good, Little Paris, to learn German. That language you find so beautiful will soon be dead as France and the rest of the world fall."

The girl glared at him, her blue eyes turning grey with anger and resentment at the man looming above her.

_June 22__nd__, 1940_

Felicite laid in a huddle on the floor, shivering slightly in pain, fear, humiliation and cold. For the past several days, Ludwig's punishments became increasingly worse as Paris refused to surrender and give in to him. Eventually it went from simple abuse to rape and Felicite was sure she could never face her beloved father after that humiliation. Beatings, she could endure. Petty jabs and leers and crude remarks, she could recover from, but this? This she was sure had killed her and brought the downfall of Paris and France. The door opened and she curled up tighter, whimpering slightly.

"Felicite. It is time to return to your father. The armistice has been signed."

Slowly, painfully, the girl rose and limped over to her captor. He silently led her to where Francis waited, not bothering to offer her any covering. Francis gasped as the two came into view and immediately rushed over to the bruised and broken girl. As Ludwig walked away from the two, Francis glared.

"_This is not over, Germany. For this, you will pay." _

**KRRR: So my first shot with a Hetalia fic…I hope it kept with historical context as well as characterness. I wouldn't want Germany and France to be OOC now would I? Please R and R! 3 **


End file.
